


Caught: Sequel

by GayTrashDove



Series: Caught Series [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Caught, F/F, F/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayTrashDove/pseuds/GayTrashDove
Summary: Lin discovers how Su, Kuvira, and Bataar came to be in a relationship.
Relationships: Baatar Sr./Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong, Baatar Sr./Suyin Beifong/Kuvira, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Series: Caught Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Caught: Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> The section in between the dotted lines denote flashbacks.

Suyin Beifong was not a stupid woman. But the fact she did not learn from her older sister’s mistakes, took away a bit of credibility to that claim. It wasn’t that she also left the doors unlocked on a ridiculously regular basis, no she made sure to lock the doors, but she didn’t make sure to stay quiet, and that was her downfall. 

Su, as her kids got older, and were not around the house as often, became a bit more adventurous in where she was willing to meet up with her partners. And now that Kuvira was back home, finally out of prison, she was going to take advantage of the empty house and make up for lost time. 

So when Kuvira walked into her office, interrupting the seemingly endless paperwork Su had in front of her, she bent the lock on the door and gestured for Kuvira to approach her. Kuvira smirked as she approached the older woman, both bending away the metal parts of their outfits. As Kuvira reached Su, they met in a clash of teeth and tongues and lips, quickly divesting each other of their clothing.

Su had Kuvira pinned between herself and the desk, exploring each other’s mouths with tongues, bodies with eager hands. Kuvira let out a whimper as Su made her way down the younger girl’s neck, nipping occasionally. Su was so distracted with her task she did not notice that the hand Kuvira had had on her ass had circled around to her front, slipping to feel the wetness that accumulated there. Su let out a loud moan.

In the hallway Bataar Sr. was walking with Lin on their way back from his office where they had been going over new ideas for improved cable systems. They were just about to pass Su’s office when they heard the moan. They both froze, looking towards the office door. Lin looked at Bataar, questioningly.

“Maybe I should check on her,” he said, indicating to Lin he thought it was a groan of frustration, but Lin was skeptical.

Bataar knocked on the door, “Su? Honey? Are you okay?” Bataar asked, but added, “Lin and I are out here, can we come in?” Lin thought it was odd that he was letting his wife know she was there and asking to enter. Lin reached out to just open the door, but found it locked. She was about to bend the lock open when her sister respond.

“Just a moment!” Suddenly the door was unlocked and the two entered. Su was at her desk, appearing perfectly put together. 

“We heard a moan,” Lin said, voice devoid of emotion.

“Oh, just frustration with all this paperwork, you know,” Su replied in a sing-song voice, “Running everything can get to be a lot at times.” Lin would have left it at that, and was turning around, when she caught Su give a little jump out of the corner of her eye.

Bataar had made his way to his wife’s side, and was rubbing her shoulders, bent down to speak with her in hushed tones. They didn’t notice Lin retract the foot of her metal uniform.

“Who the hell is under the desk, Su?” Lin suddenly shouted, shocked, quickly letting the foot of the uniform block her seismic sense once more. She was looking, frantic and a bit worried, between her younger sister and her husband. Both of whom had looks of concern and despair on their faces. Lin had very little time to think of the reason why they would share that look when Su scooted back in her chair, motioning for the person hiding to come out. 

After a few moments, and some shuffling, Kuvira appeared. Hair in a mess, clothes only on haphazardly, and wiping at her mouth. Su shuffled a bit in her seat, adjusting her dress. Lin couldn’t see from the other side of the desk, but she had a feeling Su was pulling the dress back down to cover herself. 

Lin just looked between the three. She couldn’t believe her sister and Kuvira, but the fact Bataar wasn’t freaking out was what confused her the most. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” She snapped at the man.

“I knew,” he said, looking at the ground to avoid her glare. 

“You knew? You knew your wife was cheating on you with- with- her?” Lin asked incredulously. 

"It isn't cheating if he’s also involved,” Su said simply, standing up, circling the desk. She wanted herself between her two partners and sister who was increasingly growing angrier. 

Lin looked dumbfounded. They were all three together? Lin thought to herself. “When? How?” Was all she was able to get out. Su approached her, but Lin held up a hand to stop her. “You guys clean up. I’ll be in the kitchen. And I want the whole explanation here, because this could be a political nightmare.” Lin mumbled the last part as she turned on heel to leave. 

*

Lin was sitting in the kitchen when the three made their way in. They all looked put together, but an air of anxiety filled the room. They sat themselves across from Lin. Lin quickly hid a smirk at thinking it reminded her of an interrogation. Might as well be.

“How did this start?” Lin said, straight to the point.

“Well,” Su trailed off…  
\------------------------------------  
Before Lin had come back into her life, Su was living a fairly easy life, teaching dance, collecting meteorites, parenting, and running Zaofu. Su had noticed Kuvira always watching her when she didn’t think Su would notice. Su chalked it up to admiration. She had basically raised the girl. So what if she didn’t feel quite as maternal as she believed she should? That didn’t matter, did it?

But it wasn’t until after the battle in Republic City, and the trial, that Su really started to think things over. Kuvira didn’t see her as a mother. Just a mentor. Was she right? Su didn’t know quite yet what she felt towards the girl, only that it wasn’t maternal, but strong nonetheless. After Kuvira redeemed herself a bit with the events in Gaoling, it was decided she would go on house arrest. Bataar Jr. was pissed, but the house was large enough to keep them separated. Su wanted Kuvira home. So Kuvira was released into her custody.  
Kuvira seemed to be content to follow Su around during her days. Not rejoining dance, but watching the classes, eyes always on Su. While she did occasionally join in sparing session, she seemed more interested to sit back and watch Su train. Su had explained to her that it wasn’t necessary to follow her around, that she had more freedom than that, but Kuvira assured her she was fine, just a bit lost and trying to get back into the swing of things outside of prison. The few moments she wasn’t with Su, she could be found with Bataar Sr., watching him work on different architectural designs.

In a scene reminiscent of what led to Lin finding out about them, Su had been in her office when things changed. Kuvira had entered, a blush already on her cheeks before she even spoke. 

“Kuvira, what’s wrong?” Su asked, concerned, coming around the desk to place her hands on Kuvira’s shoulders, trying to get her to meet her eyes. 

“Uh, I don’t think I can stay here anymore,” Kuvira told her, still trying to avoid Su’s eyes.

“What? Why? Did Junior say something to you?” Su had tried to keep the two from interacting, noticing the tension that seemed to arise. 

“No,” Kuvira said, quietly.

“Then what’s going on?”

Kuvira mumbled something, that despite being so close to her, Su could not pick up.

“I’m sorry, Kuvira, what was that?”

Kuvira once again mumbled.

“Kuvira?” Su asked, growing concerned.

Kuvira suddenly looked up, eyes locking onto the older woman’s. Su barely had time to register Kuvira surging forward, locking their lips together. Su was shocked, but quickly returned the kiss, pulling Kuvira to her. It clicked in Su’s mind that this is what she had been feeling for Kuvira lately. That pesky emotion she couldn’t figure out. And as the two kissed, she let herself ignore the warning bells in her mind, and let herself fall into the embrace. She loved Kuvira. She only just realized what kind of love that was.

“What?” Both women tore apart, turning to find Bataar Sr. standing in the doorway of the office. “I heard a moan. I thought you were hurt,” he said, looking at Su.

“Bataar, I’m sorry. I-“ Su honestly didn’t know where to go from there. Kuvira was looking back at the ground. Bataar was looking between the two, hurt and some other emotion on his face that Su couldn’t name. 

“How did this happen? For how long?” Bataar asked, gaze settling on his wife, letting the door shut behind him. 

“This was the first time Bataar. I swear. Kuvira came to tell me that she couldn’t stay here anymore and-“

“And what, you thought you’d convince her?” Bataar cut her off with his assumption. Kuvira flinched, not knowing if she should cut in, or stay silent.

“No,” Su said, firmly, “I think,” turning to Kuvira, “that the reason Kuvira wanted to leave and the reason she kissed me, might be related.” Bataar followed his wife’s gaze, landing on the girl in question.

“Yeah,” was all Kuvira said, still refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. 

Bataar sighed, running his hands through his hair in exasperation, before turning back Su. “The moan I heard was yours Su. You were kissing back.”

“Yeah,” Su said, now realizing what Kuvira found so interesting about the floor. 

“So what, you two, where are we going from here?” He asked, letting them dictate what they wanted to do, because he had no idea what he wanted to do himself. 

“I-I love you both,” Su said, looking back up to him, tears welling up in her eyes. Kuvira and Bataar both looking at her in shock by this point.

Kuvira could never tell them what made her decide to do it, but suddenly Kuvira was running her hand down Su’s arm to grab her hand, pulling her towards Bataar. Once Kuvira reached Bataar, she leaned up and kissed him. Not as passionately as she had Su, but enough to make her point. 

Su gasped. Bataar was frozen. Kuvira pulled back. She looked between the two. “I-I can share. If you two can,” she offered in explanation.

Su looked in shock at Kuvira, before turning her gaze to her husband, hope shining through her tears. Bataar’s gaze swung back and forth. Finally settling on Kuvira. He saw the honesty in her face, had heard it in her voice. He knew Su was waiting for his answer. He leaned forward to kiss Kuvira. A moment later, he turned to kiss Su.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Seems you also should lock the doors more often,” Lin half-joked. It was a lot to take in.

Su gave a short laugh in response. Bataar and Kuvira both sat, waiting for Lin to process.

“She’s in your custody, Su,” Lin said in a defeated tone.

“I know. That’s why we haven’t told anyone,” Su replied. 

Lin took in the three. From body language alone, she could tell they cared for each other. Legally, this was not good. But as a sister, she wanted Su to be happy. “What about Bataar Jr?” Lin asked, knowing that if he got wind of anything, everything would go downhill quickly. 

“I guess, we’re going to have to be more careful. We were getting a bit too comfortable,” Su admitted. 

Lin grunted. She’d accept it. But one more thing was bugging her. Well, a lot was bugging her, but one that she wanted to know at the moment. “Isn’t it strange that she dated Jr, and now you two?” 

“We’ve talked about that,” Su once again trailed off.  
\----------------------------------------------  
The three of them had gone back to Su and Bataar’s bedroom, spending the rest of the day together. They were cuddling when a thought occurred to Su that should have occurred before. “What about Jr?”

“We don’t tell him,” both of her partners quickly replied.

“Well, I know that. I meant, you went from our son, to us… It’s a bit… Strange,” Su directed her comment at Kuvira.

Kuvira had a slight blush grow across her cheeks as she answered, “He was the closest I thought I could get to you two. I’ve always struggled with having a crush on you two.”

“Oh, Kuvira,” Su said, pulling her into a kiss.  
\-----------------------------------------  
“I’m going home to Kya,” Lin grunted, getting up.

“Make sure to lock your doors,” Su shouted after her.

Lin paused, turned back, “Make sure to keep the noise down.”


End file.
